


I Took What's Yours

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Dramaaaa, F/M, He's so cute, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oop, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, idk - Freeform, title is based off uzi, well kinda, yahhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock meets a cute girl at the mall and instantly makes her his.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 5





	I Took What's Yours

Brock was in Beverly Center shopping at Fendi when he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He finished paying for his good and walked up to her, confidence clear in his stride.

"What are you looking for?" The girl turned around and looked at him.

"Um, sorry but do you work here?" Brock shook his head.

"Nah, just on the lookout for cute chicks." The girl rolled her eyes and went back to looking at belts.

"I'm Brock." The girl sighed, not impressed by Brock's antics.

"I have a boyfriend." Wowser, Brock thought, chicks usually hella dig me.

"Aight, later." Brock walked away, confidence slightly shaken. He hit up Saint Laurent and Prada before going down to the parking garage to get his car back from the valet. Right when his car pulled around the corner, he saw the girl he'd been rejected by. She looked at his electric blue car with wide eyes and walked over to him.

"Is that a Lamborghini Veneno Roadster?" Brock nodded.

"You know, I was lying at having a boyfriend earlier." Brock internally chuckled. Whenever he flashed what he had, girls flocked to him.

"Oh yeah?" The girl nodded.

"Mhm. Can I give you my number? My name's Vanessa by the way." 

"Sure Vanessa." She told him his number and he put it in his phone.

"Text me, okay?" Brock opened the door of his ridiculously expensive Lamborghini.

"Of course."

~

"What'd you get at the mall?" Vanessa's boyfriend Dane asked.

"I got a Fendi t-shirt." Dane's eyes widened.

"Vanessa how much was that?"

"Five hundred dollars."

"Jesus Christ Ness we can't afford that! You need to return it." Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine." She packed the t-shirt back into the fancy Fendi bag when she got a text.

'yo it's brock, wyd?' Vanessa smiled and texted him back.

'About to go back to the mall, my dad said that t-shirt was too expensive'

'ahh that sucks, want sum company?'

'Sure, meet you at Fendi?'

'fr'

"Okay babe I'm heading out now." Dane looked at Vanessa.

"You better not buy anything else." Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"I won't."

~

Brock waited on the red wavy chairs outside of Fendi when Vanessa walked up to him.

"Hey Brock!" Brock smirked.

"Hey Vanessa. I had an idea." Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"Not only do you have to not return the shirt, but you can buy whatever you want from any store on me." Vanessa smiled, heart skipping a beat.

"Seriously?!" Brock nodded.

"Deadass." Vanessa bit her lip, trying to his her gigantic smile. Vanessa went wild, buying lots of clothes, bags, and shoes from multiple designer stores.

"Whew, I'm pooped." Brock chuckled and nodded.

"Wanna come back to my house? I drove the Sweptail here in case you decided to shop." Vanessa gasped; a Rolls Royce Sweptail was well over ten million dollars.

"I'd love to."

~

Vanessa was absolutely shocked by the sheer size of Brock's mansion in Beverly Hills. You couldn't even see his house from the street as it was covered in shrubbery and had an ornate gate before you could go on the driveway. When Brock parked in the twelve car garage filled with other extremely expensive cars, they got out and went into the mansion. They sat down in the living room and Brock poured himself a glass of bourbon on the rocks and the same for Vanessa.

"How do you have so much money?" Vanessa asked, no shame whatsoever.

"My dad was a business man and I took over the company when he retired." Vanessa nodded.

"Oh okay," Vanessa said and sipped on her whiskey. 

"So I uh, I can't take this stuff back home. My dad would kill me if he knew a strange man bought me all this." Vanessa said with a giggle.

"No worries, you can keep it here. If you want to, that is. One of my guest bedrooms is empty right now so you could stay in there whenever you want." Vanessa smiled.

"I'd like that." Brock looked Vanessa up and down and bit his lip, admiring her cleavage and long legs.

"You're gorgeous." Vanessa blushed and averted her eyes, feeling shy.

"Thank-" Suddenly, Vanessa's phone started ringing. It was Dane. Ugh.

"I'll be right back, my dad was calling." Brock nodded and she stepped outside and onto the grand porch.

"Dane?" 

"Vanessa! Where are you?!"

"I'm at Aqua's house."

"Get back home right now."

"Don't tell me what to do, I'll come home when I feel like it." She hung up and smirked, feeling powerful over Dane.

"Sorry about that, my dad wants me to come home but I told him I'm at my best friend's house."

"No worries."

~

Brock and Vanessa talked the day away and watched television before dinner was ready.

"Mr. Hayhoe, your meal is ready." Brock's personal chef came to the living room to get Brock.

"What's for dinner?"

"Toro tartare with caviar, sir." Brock stood up and stretched.

"Sounds delicious." Vanessa followed him to the fancy kitchen and they sat down at the counter.

"Forgive me for not making anything for your guest, I wasn't aware anyone was here." 

"Oh it's fine, I'm not that hungry anyway," Vanessa said with a smile. The chef nodded and went to wash the dishes. Brock finished his Japanese meal and the pair went up to Brock's room.

"By the way, you have a beautiful house." Brock took off his Gucci leather jacket and sat down on his bed. He patted beside him and Vanessa sat down next to him.

"Thanks." Vanessa looked down at her hands and felt electricity jolt through her veins when Brock intertwined his fingers with you.

"This might be too soon," Vanessa started,

"But I already like you." Brock knew it was bullshit; he knew she only liked his money but he didn't care. He had hella bitches on the side who only liked him for that reason too. Oh yeah, and for his dick.

"I like you too." Vanessa smiled and rested her head on Brock's shoulder. Brock leaned over and softly kissed Vanessa, already making her hot. They took their clothes off and Vanessa wrapped her arms and legs around Brock as he slid into her.

-

After they fucked (three times), Brock dropped Vanessa off at the parking garage and they kissed before she got out.

"Drive safe babygirl." Vanessa smiled and nodded and drove home safely, like Brock had told her.

"Dane?" Vanessa called out as she locked the front door.

"We need to talk." Dane appeared from their room and they both crossed their arms.

"I wanna break up with you. I don't love you anymore." Dane snorted.

"About time. I never, ever loved you so it's not a loss to me." Vanessa felt hurt but quickly shook it off.

"I'll be out of here by tomorrow morning."


End file.
